My Sugarhigh
by Senket
Summary: songfic to Sugarhigh by Jade Anderson. YamiYugi


||Once I loved someone so deep

It hurt to leave his side||

Yugi ran outside, but stopped and turned back around. "Yami! Are you coming or not?" Yami smiled and walked next to his hikari. "Of course, Aibou. What else would I do?"

||He was wonderful, loveable,

He was truly just so beautiful||

Yami kneeled next to a sleepy Yugi and picked him up. Yugi blinked lazily and smiled sweetly. "Hi." Yami put him in bed and kissed his forehead. He stood up to leave but Yugi grabbed his wrist. "You don't look so awake yourself. Stay with me." How was he supposed to resist?

||I feel so blessed he came my way||

Yugi walked through the door with Joey behind his. He walked past his darkness, beaming. "Hey, Yami!" He tossed a package of cards at him "Grandpa told me to give you this. He says it felt it should be yours." Yugi and Joey went upstairs and Yami opened the pack. Three cards fell out, while Yami was thinking of destiny. 'It's like a representation. Like Bakura does with the Ring' He picked them and saw Yami 'myself', Chorus of Sanctuary 'Yugi' and Polymerization. 'us'  
  
||Sugar sweet, my sugar high  
The sweetest taste I'll ever try  
Your love is one I can't deny  
I love you, I love you, I love you||

Yugi stuffed a piece of chocolate surrounded caramel in his mouth and smiled as Yami walked by. "Hey! I wanted to know how those tasted and you just ate the last one!" Yugi grinned. "You can still find out you know." Yami pulled Yugi against his and kissed him, sweeping his tongue over his hikari's lips. The chocolate and caramel was nice, but he could taste better. He could taste Yugi.  
  
||Sugar sweet, I've realized  
Just one look into your eyes  
Slowly gets me hypnotized  
I love you, I love you, I love you||

Yami somehow got stuck watching The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. "Why do I have to watch this? It's so wrong!" "So? You can tell me what's wrong about it." He turned his head to glance disparagingly at Yugi. Well, he meant to glance disparagingly anyway, but he couldn't stay critical and he couldn't look away. He turned to face his hikari completely, lost on impossibly deep pools of violet, unconsciously getting closer. Yugi laughed and turned back to the movie.  
  
||His love was far beyond wealth and gold  
So much from one would I learn||

Yami could remember part of his life as Pharaoh. He used to wish he could go back to it all, the wealth, the respect, the gold, the glory. But after he met Yugi… none of it really mattered. He couldn't care less. He'd give everything in his tomb to stay with his hikari.  
  


||He was a delicate morning rain

That fell to wash away my pain  
And bring me warmth in return||

Yami walked out, his downcast demeanor seemed to turn the air cold. The sun slowly rose in the frigid air, light rain dripping on his face, appearing as tears. Yugi ran out and hugged him from behind. "It's ok, Yami. Whatever's wrong, I'll set it right." Yami slowly lowered to his knees and Yugi walked around. "Yami, I promise." He took the large coat he had grabbed and put it around his darkness's shoulders. "Please, come back in." Yami half-smiled to him and they stood up, walking back in together.  
  
||He was magical, mystical, simply irresistible  
This love I can't convey||

And every time Yugi smiled, every time he laughed, Yami could feel butterflies in his stomach and questions in his head, the answer in his heart. But never could he imagine life without his light.  
  


||Oh, so wonderful, loveable, 

He was truly just so beautiful  
I feel so blessed he came my way||

Everyone was at the park. Bakura was grumbling while dueling with Seto, nearly everyone was watching. Yami was sitting on a bench, watching Yugi run from a jokingly disgruntled and soaking Ryou and a very sugar and caffeine high Mokuba. Ryou pounced and started tickling Yugi with the help of the younger Kaiba. "Ahhhhhhh! Yami! Help me!" He started giggling uncontrollably. "Can't…breathe…Ryou!" Ryou stood up and they started over. This time, Yugi was chasing Ryou. Yami smiled at the Millennium Item owners' antics.  
  
||Sugar sweet, my sugar high  
The sweetest taste I'll ever try  
Your love is one I can't deny  
I love you, I love you, I love you||

Yugi pulled the covers off the bed and Yami mumbled sleepily at him to go away. "Come on! You promised you'd go to the arcade with me and the others!" Yami blinked slowly. "What day is it?" "Sunday." Yami jumped up. "OK, I'll be ready in 5 minutes." "Thanks Yami!"  
  
||Sugar sweet, I've realized  
Just one look into your eyes  
Slowly gets me hypnotized  
I love you, I love you, I love you||

"Where's Yugi?" "In his room." Yami ran up the stairs and over to Yugi. Something was amiss. "Aibou, you were supposed to go to Joey's, remember?" "Tell him I can't go." Yugi made a point of hiding his face, so Yami soothed him until he'd look up. His amethyst eyes were watery, and his cheeks were wet. "What happened?" "I don't want to talk about it." Yugi buried his face in Yugi's shirt. 'Whoever hurt Yugi was in deep. No one hurt his other part. And absolutely NO ONE would make him cry without consequences. And a very big danger to their health.  
  
||Your love feels so amazing  
Never thought I would have found you baby||  
  


//Yami, could you come out here please?// Yami materialized near Yugi's bed and sat down. "Yeah?" "Say, Yami, do you love me?" He gently pushed Yugi over and kissed him delicately. Yugi smiled softly up at him. "Love you two."

||To hold you, just to be near you  
I love you, I love you, I love||  
  


Yugi had been extremely downcast that day. The second he got home, Yami appeared near him and picked him up, bringing him to his room. He sat down and just held Yugi till he wordlessly fell asleep. He murmured, upset, in his sleep. Yami kept him close. "Shhhhhh, it's ok, aibou. I'm there for you."

  
||Sugar sweet, my sugar high  
The sweetest taste I'll ever try  
Your love is one I can't deny  
I love you, I love you, I love you||

"Say Yami, do you like sugar?" "Yeah aibou. I like sweets" "Then have a date." He flickered one at Yami. "They're the sweetest." Yami popped it in his mouth and removed the hard center from his mouth. "Nah, I've tasted sweeter." "Really? What?" He smiled mischievously and kissed Yugi. "Guess."  
  
||Oh, so wonderful, loveable, he was truly just so beautiful  
(So beautiful) ||

Yami walked by and overheard some girls talking about a new kid in school. "He's so cute! I mean he's sweet and friendly and loyal, like a cuddly puppy except our age and really good-looking." He smiled to himself and walked on. 'They've obviously never seen Yugi sleep.'  
  
||Sugar sweet, my sugar high  
The sweetest taste I'll ever try  
Your love is one I can't deny  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
  
Sugar sweet, I've realized  
Just one look into your eyes  
Slowly gets me hypnotized  
I love you, I love you, I love you||  


Yami lay in his soul room, eyes closed, a thin smile on his lips. He could feel Yugi's presence through their link. Ever since the Pegasus match, he'd cherished even the smallest things about his hikari. After all, the smallest things were sometimes the best.

  
||Your love feels so amazing  
Never thought I would have found you baby  
To hold you, just to be near you  
I love you, I love you, I love||

Yugi grinned giddily. "How'd you like the ride?" "Remind me to never go on a roller coaster again." "Aw, come on. I'll protect you from the evil roller coaster sickness." "No, I think it's more you should protect me from a happy, high Mokuba." "Sure, Yami." Yugi laughed and tugged Yami towards a new ride.  
  
||Sugar sweet, my sugar high  
The sweetest taste I'll ever try  
Your love is one I can't deny  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
  
Sugar sweet, I've realized  
Just one look into your eyes  
Slowly gets me hypnotized  
I love you, I love you, I love you ||

In short, Yami loved Yugi above everything and wouldn't leave him if it killed him.


End file.
